1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored an information processing program therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, and, more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium having stored an information processing program therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, which identify undesirable data from among data which is transmitted and received between apparatuses.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system which deletes unnecessary data and data which provides an unpleasant feeling, from among received data by using a black list, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-335288 (hereinafter, referred to as conventional art). The system disclosed in the above conventional art previously registers the source addresses of nuisance e-mails. Then, when an e-mail whose source address is a registered address is received, the system automatically deletes the e-mail.
However, in the system disclosed in the above conventional art, a database which has stored the mail addresses of the nuisance e-mails is not shared by another apparatus. Thus, in a system as disclosed in the above conventional art, a user cannot necessarily prevent viewing of inappropriate contents such as unnecessary data and data which provides an unpleasant feeling.